No Freedom
by Sueona
Summary: Yami finds himself drawn to Kaiba. A question comes up, but the answer isn't what neither of them wanted to hear. Kaiba/Yami


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Kaiba/Yami Yugi

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Yami finds himself drawn to Kaiba. A question comes up, but the answer isn't what neither of them wanted to hear.

Notes: Hello readers. I gave a shot at Kaiba/Yami. I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you think. Comments help me write.

One boy turned in his bed, sensing he was in his soul room. He sat up trying to figure what woke him up. He tossed the covers off of him. He wasn't sure but for some reason he knew something was troubling Yami. Maybe it was because they were mind linked. He made his way to his door, opening it. He always did hate going out of his soul room to get to the pharaoh's. He crossed the hallway, feeling the creeps of the hallway being cold and dark. Before he knocked on the door, he heard a deep voice speak, _'Come in, Aibou'_. He entered seeing his yami leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He stepped over and asked, "What is wrong, Yami?"

"Nothing, Aibou."

"Don't give me that. Something is bothering you." Yugi muttered, trying to speak firmly. He saw a bed in the corner and jumped on it. It was always cold in Yami's soul room. He curled the blankets around his body, asking, "What is bothering you?" His other half sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at him. He leaned his head against the shoulder, giggling, "I saw your problem." He pulled back as the other's head whipped around to see him. He sighed, "Just masturbate."

"Aibou!"

"Oh don't look shock. I'm a teenager, Yami. I have those thoughts all the time." Yugi mumbled, not in the least embarrassed. He flopped to the bed, yawning, "Besides your thoughts are keeping me awake. Take care of your problem and stop thinking."

"I have never heard these kinds of thoughts from you." Yami replied.

Yugi curled in the blankets, closing his eyes as he stated, "Because I block them from you." He opened his eyes and teased, "You can have control of my body. I have some good porn to watch."

"Yugi!"

"Yami, cool it. You are up all night long. I bet thinking of your problem." Yugi remarked, rolling his eyes. He yawned again and asked, "Any one in mind that you would like to be with in that matter?" He swore he saw a blush on his yami's cheeks. He sat up and yelled, "There is someone! Who!"

"Aibou, it isn't…"

"We share a damn body. Beside I like to help you out on that one." Yugi cut the pharaoh off. He leaned forward, stating, "Well Tea likes you but I don't think you go for her. Any other girl?" Yami turned his head, staring straight at a wall. He changed his thought, "A guy then. Well Joey and Tristan don't seem your type. Then again, I don't think they swing that way."

Knowing there was no way around the conversation, Yami asked, "How do you know I'm into guys?"

"Tea throws herself at you all the time and you have that cringe feeling when she does it." Yugi remarked and replied, "And she pretty cute. I noticed a couple of other girls doing that too. So who is this lucky man?"

"Does it matter, Aibou? It can't happen." Yami sighed.

"You can take over my body and make it happen." Yugi remarked. Yami turned his head, staring shocked at him. He laid his head on Yami's lap, mumbling, "I can't image what it was like to be locked up for so long. You must want something."

"It is your body, not mine. I'm a guest, Aibou." Yami sighed as his fingers ran through the crazy spiky hair.

"Still. You have desires too." Yugi mumbled, feeling his eyes closing. He asked, "Who is it anyway?"

Yami looked down at his sweet hikari. He sighed, knowing the other was fast asleep already, "Kaiba." He leaned back, getting into a more comfortable position, so Yugi could sleep better in the bed. His thoughts went back to his desires. Something about his rival tugged at him, begging to be near him. It was a very foolish desire. He didn't live in this time. He was a guest inside a teenager's body. Both of them were trying to figure out his past.

The next day, Yugi yawned deeply as he ate his breakfast. He still didn't get who Yami wanted to be his partner. After cleaning his plate off, he yelled, "See you later, granpa." He ran out of the house, running right into Tea. He smiled at her and said, "Sorry Tea."

"You look worn down, Yugi. Is everything all right?" Tea asked in concern.

"It's nothing, Tea. Pharaoh has been thinking lately." Yugi explained. Tea looked at him in deeper concern. He felt Yami cringe in the back of his mind. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "You know all about his past life. He still doesn't remember any detail about his time as pharaoh."

"That is so sad." Tea whispered as they started to walk down the road. As they entered the park, she saw Tristan running from Joey who was yelling at him. She rolled her eyes, mumbling, "There they go again."

Yugi laughed as he jumped onto the bench next to the swings. He blinked his eyes and muttered, "Kaiba."

"Wonder what rich boy is doin' here." Joey remarked as he joined his friends.

Yugi saw Mokuba running to the swings, stating, "Mokuba must be behind this." He felt Yami being very alert.

'_Yami, he isn't like before.' _

'_**I know, Aibou.' **_

'_Then why are you being alert.'_

'_**I was?' **_

'_Oh god, KAIBA!' _

Joey snapped his fingers in front of his friend, muttering, "Ya didn't hear a word I said."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, stating, "Sorry."

"While ya know who is talking to some other girls from school. Did ya watch that movie I gave ya the other night?" Joey asked in a hushed voice.

"You mean the one with the girl and guy or guy and guy?" Yugi asked in a quiet voice.

"Both." Joey answered, watching as Tea glanced over to them. He waved his hand toward her gaining a glare. He whispered, "Come on man. Did ya?"

"Well you know I'm not into the girl and guy though it was a little interesting. The guy and guy well that was some hot stuff." Yugi remarked, seeing Tea heading their way. He whispered quickly, "Stop sending the girl and guy stuff, Joey. You know I don't like it." He smiled when Tea stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

'_**He gave you porn. I really need to talk to Joey. He is corrupting you.' **_

'_I was never innocent, Yami. I found porn before he ever handed me some.' _

Yugi asked, "What's up, Tea?"

"What were you two talking about?" Tea asked. She didn't like how they were huddled together and the way Joey waved to her gave her a good sign they were up to something.

Yugi chuckled, "About duel monsters."

"You were not." Kaiba spoke from behind the two. Joey stood up, glaring at him. It didn't faze him at all. Yugi looked innocent. Tea raised an eyebrow. He smirked as he replied, "They were talking about…"

"Rich boy shut ya mouth before I put my fist in it." Joey hissed, his hands curling.

Tea asked sweetly, "What were they talking about?"

Yugi was still looking like he was an innocent boy. Kaiba rolled his eyes and stated, "Nothing." Joey looked at him shocked and Tea huffed. She stormed away when some other girls screamed her name. He sat down, speaking, "Didn't think you had it in you, Mutou."

Yugi chuckled, "Teenager, Kaiba. Teenager." He leaned back, wondering if he should let Yami take over.

'_**Aibou, no. It is not my body to do with what I please to.' **_

'_I don't mind. One thing for this, you got to tell me all the juicy details though.' _

'_**Joey has really corrupted you.' **_

'_Teenager, Yami. Teenager.' _

"What the hell is going on with him?" Kaiba asked, noting the other had a faraway look in his eyes.

"He's talking to the other Yugi. It is pretty pointless talking to him when they are having a deep conversation with each other." Joey explained.

Kaiba snorted, thinking they all lost their mind. He glanced over to the swings seeing his brother swinging with a couple of friends. He wouldn't be here if Mokuba didn't convince him to leave the office for a small break.

Yami sighed deeply as he stared at the cold CEO. Why did he agree to this? His hikari was something else. He leaned back, following the glance to Mokuba. He asked, "What made you leave the office? I thought that was all you do."

Kaiba turned his head to look at Yugi. He felt a shiver of warning run down his back. It was like he was talking to a whole different person.

Joey whispered, "Yami?" He sat down and asked, "Is Yug all right? Ya don't take over unless he's in danger or stress."

"Calm down, Joey. Yugi is fine. He didn't sleep well last night because of my thoughts. So he told me to enjoy the day and he was going to take it easy." Yami answered with a small smile. It widened as he whispered, "Now about what you are giving my hikari."

"WAIT YA KNOW!" Joey screamed, gaining the attention of everyone in the park.

"Mutt, keep your bark down. You are scaring the children." Kaiba snapped.

"Watch it, rich boy." Joey growled.

"Yugi told me." Yami replied as he saw Joey pale and then ran away from the bench. He shook his head, seeing Joey go to Tristan who was paling too. So they both were behind the videos. He turned his attention to Kaiba who blue eyes were studying him. What should he say?

'_I want sex.' _

'_**AIBOU!' **_

'_Remember details. Juicy details too.' _

'_**Yugi.' **_

'_Fine. I'm going.' _

"Did you hear a damn word I said?" Kaiba growled.

"Huh?" Yami asked.

"I said you look like you lost your mind and stop staring at me unless you want something." Kaiba hissed annoyed for being ignored. What was up with the shrimp today? It was more withdrawn than before. Also shocking enough, there was no friendship speech. He thanked whatever there was for not hearing the speech again.

"Kaiba, do you have anyone?" Yami asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba snorted, "I don't need friends. Do not even start with the friendship speech either."

"I meant a partner." Yami said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have stock holders for the company. I don't want a partner in the company." Kaiba sneered as he turned his head to make sure his brother was fine.

Yami blunted out, "A sex partner." Kaiba snapped his head toward him with shocked and wide blue eyes. If he wasn't so damn hot in the outfit Yugi put on the body, he would have been laughing at the sight before him. He has never seen that look on Kaiba's face before. He leaned his head onto his hands.

Kaiba opened his mouth, and then shut it. What was going on with the other duelist? He glanced around to see everyone wasn't close enough to hear Yugi's question. He hissed, "None of your business."

"Take that as a no then. Like girls or guys?" Yami asked. Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed at him coldly. Before his question could be answered, his friends ran over. Tea hugged his arm and smiled at him. She even batted her eyelashes at him. He cringed inside. He didn't have the heart to tell her.

Kaiba remarked with a smirk, "He's gay." He stood up, walking away from the idiots.

"ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OUTED HIM!" Joey yelled.

Kaiba turned his head and pointed out, "You clearly confirmed it." Mokuba ran to his side and he sighed, "Back to work."

"All right, big brother."

Tea chuckled, "Kaiba was being a prick. Yugi or Yami aren't gay."

Joey sat down, laughing nervously, "Yeah, sure."

"I have no remark on Yugi but sorry to say I am attracted to guys." Yami sighed as he pulled his arm away from the girl.

"Wait ya are, Yami?" Joey asked. Tristan smacked him upside his head. He stood up and asked, "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot." Tristan stated. He started to run when Joey had that look in his eye.

Tea took a step backward and started to speak, "Oh. I mean. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me? You should have. I…"

"I'm sorry, Tea." Yami replied softly. He didn't really want to hurt the sweet girl. Tea nodded her head and left him alone. He leaned his head against his hands, mumbling, "This isn't how I thought it would be."

'_Do not worry about it, Yami.'_

'_**Heard everything?' **_

'_Yup.' _

'_**I doubt Kaiba sees anything sexual.' **_

'_I got a plan. Let me take over and I'll get you laid.' _

'_**Don't you mean you since it is your body.' **_

'_Take off the puzzle when you are with him. I do that to keep my thoughts and well stuff like that from you.' _

'_**It will be still you to feel the aftermath.' **_

'_Stop worrying. I said you could. I was only kidding about the juicy details too. Now let me take over, so I can set you up with the man of your dreams.' _

Yugi jumped away from the bench, screaming, "I got some things to do. Later, guys, Tea." He ran to the game shop. He smiled at his grandfather who looked up for a second and shook his head at him. He ran up to his room, grabbing his phone book. It took a lot of luck to gain Kaiba's personal cell phone number. He hit the number on his cell phone to call the other teenager. He smiled as he figured a way to help the pharaoh have some sort of peace while in this time while they search for the answers to unlock Yami's past.

"Who is this?" A cold voice growled.

"Hi Kaiba. You left pretty quickly. Did I scare you?" Yugi challenged.

"I'm not scared of you, Mutou." Kaiba hissed.

"Why did you leave? Afraid of losing?" Yugi continued to challenge.

"Do not push your luck with me." Kaiba growled.

"At seven meet me at the Sweetie Hotel room two zero five." Yugi replied and hung up. He used his phone to book the hotel room. He went there sometimes to have his privacy. He made the booking and smirked. He jumped onto the bed, swinging his legs back and forth. He felt the puzzle glow and Yami standing by the wall in his spirit form. He said, "It's all set up. Seven at Sweetie Hotel." He quickly wrote directions and set them on the table. He nodded his head and said, "He'll be there."

"How do you know?" Yami asked.

"When did Kaiba ever turn down a challenge?" Yugi questioned back.

"Good point, Aibou." Yami replied as he stared out the window.

"Want to watch that guy on guy. It was pretty hot. Might give you some ideas how to set it up tonight." Yugi whispered.

"AIBOU!" Yami yelled as he glared at the teenager. Oh yes, he was going to make Joey and Tristan regret what they put into his hikari's head lately.

At seven, Kaiba went up to the room. Why did he come? It was something stupid Yugi was trying to pull on him. He raised his hand and knocked. He heard a 'Come in'. As he entered, he shut the door with more force than needed. He growled, "What do you want, Yugi?"

"I think we are past of believing I'm Yugi, Kaiba." Yami replied as he turned around to face his rival. He walked to the teen. He had to be clear. He grabbed the shirt, tugging Kaiba down. Before harsh words could be directed at him, he sealed those lips and was lost. It was like a piece missing inside of him. One simple kiss was filling up the void inside of him.

Kaiba shoved the teen back, staring shocked at the other. Those eyes carried warmth but also hurt. He sneered, "What kind of sick game are you playing at?" The other teen took a step toward him but he made no move. He wasn't going to back down.

Yami sighed, "I'm not playing any game with you." He was close enough to the built body. He longed for Kaiba. He ran his finger over the cleaned face. Blue eyes stared coldly at him. He leaned up, whispering, "You should leave if you do not want to see what I want."

_You should leave before we fall. _

Kaiba shook his head. It was not the words said to him right this second but it was by the same tone. He felt lips against his again and before he could stop himself, his arms wrapped the thin body. He bit at the lips, making them open. His tongue slid inside, tasting a deep sandal and wine taste. It was like he felt this body close to him before.

Yami broke the kiss, breathless. He stared at the other teen. Before he could say a word, lips mashed against his. It was different. It was a strong emotion wanting to break free. Something inside of him wanted to be known. His legs hit against the bed and he fell forward, breaking the kiss again. He stared up into those clouded blue eyes. He needed more. He craved this teen like it was home. He tugged at the arms, making Kaiba fall on top of him. He whispered, "This is what I want."

"You are a trip, Yugi." Kaiba replied.

"I'm not Yugi and I think you know that, Kaiba." Yami responded. He slid his fingers under the tight black shirt. He leaned up, sighing, "I have no name. Yami will suit me tonight."

"Playing this silly game again." Kaiba remarked. He felt a flame lick at his skin as those fingers ran across him. His shirt was tugged up and he couldn't find a reason to fight. He knew this was stupid. This was dangerous, but that was the thrill of it. He pulled his shirt off, letting smaller hands ran across him. In the back of his mind, he knew the truth. He knew this wasn't Mutou Yugi. He attacked those lips, begging to be taken.

Yami moaned as his shirt was torn off his body, tossed somewhere in the room. Lips attacked his neck, making him tilt it to the side. His hands roamed the skin that was visible. This was telling him that it was home at last. It also told him this was forbidden.

"Pharaoh." Kaiba mumbled around the flesh. A title, not a name. Why did he say it? He didn't believe in what the cheerleaders said. He felt it in his bones. He felt this was forbidden. Of course it was. This was his rival. He moved away from the skin and attacked the lips again, mumbling against them, "Pharaoh."

The way the title rolled off those rough lips told him a story of it being said a lot. Yami shook it out of his mind as hands molded against his body. He felt his pants being pulled down. When they were down far enough, he kicked them off. He stared straight at the teen above him. They both were sizing each other up, seeing who would control the other. He ran his fingers through brown silky hair. Heat was between them, begging to be released. The fire was burning inside their souls, making it impossible to think. He leaned up, rubbing his body against the other's. He watched as those blue eyes hidden as the other man tried to calm down from the high. He whispered as he licked around the earlobe, "Want. Need. Freedom." He wasn't sure where these words were coming from.

"Our wants are stupid. Our needs can never be fulfilled. We have no freedom." Kaiba replied breathless. It was like those words were repeated so many times and had to be said once again. He felt his pants being pulled down. Before he could say word, his cock was engulfed in a wet heat. He grabbed the sheets before him as that mouth did something to him he never even dreamt of. His hips thrust forward, not holding back. Still the other sucked at him, trying to milk him. He pulled at the hair, forcing the one who was calling himself Yami off. He slammed the thin body to the bed, staring straight into those eyes that held power over him.

Lips smashed against his, taking his breath away. His desires were flaring stronger. Hands molded against each other. He arched up to the stronger body. Yami was lost as lips slid down his body, but never touching the one area he needed to be touched. He begged, knowing that was Kaiba waiting for, "Please. Oh god. Do something. Please."

Kaiba felt the power he held over this teen. It was making fire run through his veins. He engulfed Yami's cock fully, holding those thin hips down to the bed. The moans were loud and it was shocking. For some reason, he felt the need to keep their voices down. He pulled back before the other went over the edge. He glanced to the table seeing what he needed. He grabbed it and poured some on his fingers. He thrust two inside and he noticed Yami biting his lip. That was meant to be heard.

Yami glanced to the CEO. He ordered, "Take me." He didn't have to say it twice. What was going on between them? He felt the thick hard cock enter him slowly but he wasn't having any of that. He thrust his hips forward, taking the entire thing in one go. It felt painful but being filled made him feel complete at last. He gripped the strong shoulders as they kept the pace fast. In the back of his mind he knew this was going to be hard on Yugi when he took back over. It flew out of his mind as Kaiba hit something in him that made him see stars. A hand wrapped around his dipping cock, making him lose all thought and control. He bit at the neck, whispering out his climax, "Seth."

Kaiba was lost all together. The way the muscles tighten around him and the name said made him come with a chock whisper, "Atem." He pulled out, exhausted. He felt the other teen curl close to them with blankets over their cooling bodies. He closed his eyes, needing to sort what happened.

_Dear cousin, this is where I take the throne. _

_**Is that what you believe, Seth? **_

_Atem. _

_**Forgive me, my high priest, my loyal servant, my cousin, my lover. **_

_Freedom? _

_**It was forbidden and we will never have freedom. **_

Kaiba awoke, seeing the other teen sleeping soundly. He got up and got a shower.

_Freedom. _

They didn't have it. Kaiba looked into the mirror after his shower. He didn't remember everything but he knew deep in his soul that they still didn't have their freedom. His pharaoh doesn't remember. His pharaoh was not of this time. Once the group of cheerleaders figure a way to unlock the pharaoh's past, it was a good bye for them. It was the same in the past. It was forbidden to be together in so many ways. He walked out of the bathroom, dressing. Still the spirit slept soundly. He knew he couldn't take it. This was nothing between them because in the end it couldn't mean anything. They would only part ways anyways. He walked out the door, whispering, "Good bye, my pharaoh Atem."

The next morning, Yugi felt like a ton of bricks fell on him. He looked around to notice he was back in the apartment, his home. He didn't see the spirit in his room. Touching the puzzle around his neck, he asked, "How was it?"

'_**A night to remember but not to keep.' **_

'_Why not?' _

'_**I am a spirit, Aibou. I am not of your time.' **_

'_You can use my body. I don't…' _

'_**Yugi it is a very tempting offer but I feel my time in this present will be up soon. We are close to unlocking my past. It would not be right for you, me, or Kaiba.' **_

'_What is bothering you, Yami?' _

'_**I am afraid I have no freedom.' **_


End file.
